Work on this program project will continue to investigate developmental processes in the areas of socialization, cognitive development, and perceptual development. The socialization component includes both laboratory and observational studies of social behavior in mixed-age and same-age peer groups, studies of individual differences in curiosity behavior, studies of cooperation and competition, studies of friendship relations, and studies of the social environment in relation to problem-solving. Children's reactions to facial configuration will also be investigated. The studies of cognitive processes include a longitudinal study covering the first two years of life in which interrelations among intellectual, affective, and social variables are studied along with the development of attachment to the mother. Both normal children and Down's Syndrome children are studied. Problem-solving, in terms of its ecology, is also being examined in both normal and retarded children. Other studies focus on memory development and language comprehension, as well as moral development. How information about spatial orientation is employed by children as well as certain adults (e.g., the blind) is also being investigated. In the area of perceptual development, a major concentration of work concerns perceptual sensory capacities in infancy. The infant's behavior in response to cues on various spatial dimensions is being examined, and the nature of the infant's visual information processing is also being studied. With older children, the effects of auditory feedback on speech production are receiving attention, in addition to the manner in which musical patterns are perceived and learned. Perceptual processes in reading are also being investigated.